Akatsuki Wolves
by OragamiBlueAngel
Summary: akatsuki thrown into normal world as wolves they meet a lonly girl named shiori who is abused by alot of people then more people thrown into her world why does weird things happen around her why are bleach and inuyasha characters here LOVEVAND OCCNESS


Shiori's POV 

Hi I'm Shiori. I have silvery purple hair and silver eyes. I'm a rich girl that is one of the kids that kids pick on when I'm at school. I guess if you have purple hair and weird eyes, you might as well have I sign taped to you back that says 'Pick on me'. Well then, that's enough about me. I'm a very lonely quiet girl that has an interesting life.

As usual I was home alone so I decided to do something brave. I would adopt some animals. Maybe since I live in a country side village I took a liking to animals that lived here. _Wolves._ That what I want. Pet wolves. Living in the country means that you don't need permits to get wolves. Lucky me. I walked out my huge living room and grabbed my keys. Stepping out into the cold winter air I took deep breath. Then headed over to my red pickup truck. Just because I was rich doesn't mean I have to have fancy cars or clothes. On the contrary I was now wearing ripped jeans and a long sleeved shirt. And my truck was my favorite way to get around. I got into my truck and drove towards an adoption center and got there only 3 minutes later. Again stepping out into the frosty air I took a deep breath before walking in. when inside I noticed the brown walls and heard the howling of wolves. No one was there. I walked up to the desk then rang the bell. In a split second a young man came up to me. He had messy hair and a pair of jeans and some random T-shirt on. "May I help you" he asked politely "I want to get a few pet wolves. Do you have any?" he nodded then led me to the back room. When I entered I saw a large pen and noticed 10 of the weirdest colored wolves ever. One was brown with black strips and green eyes. Another was silver with magenta eyes. One was orange with black marks around its body. A blue one was next to him and that one had a white ear and seemed to be the only girl. And another blue one but it was a big guy. A blonde wolf, a red one, a pitch black one, and silver one. And one that was green, white, and black. Oh and the last one was black with an orange face. "Ill take them all", I told him calmly. The guy and wolves looked at me with a weird look. But wolves don't look at people weird. Do they? He led me towards the pen and told me to let them get to know my presence while he got the papers ready. After about 10 minutes he got the wolves into my truck, I paid for them then drove home. When I got there I took the cages out of my truck and put them in the outdoor elevator that took them to my very large room. When I got them into my room I looked at them and said "hi I'm Shiori and I adopted you guys and girl. Ill let you out of your cages now. Now please don't try to hurt .I get hurt bad enough". They looked at me as if I was crazy. As if to prove to them, I took off my long sleeve shirt and under I had a tank top. All over my arms and back I had many old and fresh scars and marks. Then I slowly opened the door to their cage and waited for them to bite me. Closing my eyes I waited for a while. Then slowly opened them to see the wolves in a semi circle around me. " Well seeing how you don't seem to want to hurt me I guess I should name you when I say a name one of you like please step forward", I said as if they understood. "Angel" the only female came forward. "Ok then you are now Angel. Scorpion" the red one came forward. I nodded them continued "Fang" the silver one looked pleased. "Shark" I other blue one came forward "Lollypop" the black with the orange came forward eagerly "Bomb" now the blonde. "Yen" now the one with the odd green eyes came forth. "Moon" the multicolored one came forward. I stared at the black one "Shadow?" the wolf nodded. I then looked at the last one. "Pain" the wolf looked at me as if deciding if I was a threat but then nodded. "Ok am I going insane or do you guys understand me?" I asked them. Angel came forward to me then nudged a purple bruise on my arm. "Ok my wolves if you do understand me, then please head over towards your leader" they didn't hesitate to crowed around Angel and Pain" I blinked a bit then shook my head. "Ok so I'm not crazy?" Moon shook his head. "Ok then… are you guys hungry". Again they nodded. " Ok then please follow me and don't wander off", I told them expecting only one or two to follow me out of curiosity. But all of them came. I started down stairs and I guess I skipped a step or two because before I knew it I was falling down. After a few steps I hit something warm and furry. When I was able to stand up I saw the three larger wolves; Moon, Yen, and Shark, were in front of me. "Did you three actually just stop me from falling down or did you just end up in front of me and it was just a coincidence?" Angel poked me once. "The first one?" I asked in disbelief. The three nodded. Now steady on my feet I pet the three wolves and thanked them. And I carefully got to my private kitchen. I grabbed 11 large bowls and filled 10 with meat and the last one with water. "Dig in", I chuckled. All of the said animals ate and drank. "B*TCH I'M HOME EARLY", a loud commanding voice yelled. I freaked out then turned toward the wolves and with tears streaming down my cheeks I turned toward Pain and whispered "that's my father, please if you really do understand me please run up to my room and stay there till I come. If not he might either kill you or beat me half to death". The leader and Angel somehow got the pack upstairs and left no traces. Then a door swung open and I was met with a fist to the face. I blacked out. He woke me up just to yell "YOU DIDN'T AWSER YOUR PHONE", he growled. Maybe after an hour of abuse he stopped. Saying "I'm leaving for two months don't cut my trip short or next time you wont be so lucky" and with that he left me in the middle of the room in a puddle of blood and covered in some to be black marks. I was slowly blacking out but still lying there I was just happy that that my wolves were ok. That's when they came down stairs. They all growled. _Great now I'm lunch_ I thought sadly. But no instead the largest ones somehow got me on their backs and they carried me to my room. Then they carefully put me on the floor. After a while of them looking almost sadly at me they started to lick the blood off of me. "Don't do that you might get sick", I croaked. They obeyed and stopped. "I'm going to sleep for a bit so please just stay hidden and don't worry about me"; I got out before I fell asleep.

1hour later

I woke up hearing whining. I looked around and saw the wolves crowded around me. "Hi guys are you ok?" I asked them. They nodded then Angel helped me up. I thanked her and sat down on my computer chair. I opened up my web page and found myself saying out loud "I wish I could meet the Akatsuki" then the wolves all turned towards me. "They are a group of supposable criminals that are seeking world domination. And are branded murders. But it makes no sense seeing that ninjas kill also." They all just stared at me. "Sorry I guess I sound crazy. I guess I just respect them, they really do care for each other as comrades. I mean Kisame died protecting the secrets…" I trailed off. They all stared at me then they all then whined. I laughed then yelped, my ribs hurt and I felt the pain shoot up my body. Then Yen nudged me and whined. "I'm fine", I muttered. Then I knelt down and gave him a hug. "Wow I'm sorry but you stink" I told him quietly. He seemed to agree. "Well will you guys and Angel please follow me", and as usual they followed. I little walk later I led them into a huge bathroom. The bathtub could fit all of the wolves and a few more. "When the water is warm enough ill tell you come in ok", I told them quietly. Pain nodded. After I thought the water was warm enough they entered. A loud poof was then heard and smoke filled the room. "What the", I said between coughs. But when the smoke cleared I nearly fainted. All of the Akatsuki were in my bathroom and naked. I heard a scream the remembered the only girl in the Akatsuki and I covered my eyes grabbed the girl that used to be Angel, a bathrobe and saying " please be a dream!" I shut the door and gave the used to be Angel; Konan the robe. "Thank you" she politely told me. "No problem", I muttered. "I'm going insane, my father finally hit me hard enough for me to see things. The Akatsuki in my bathroom…" I trailed off. "Shiori you're not imagining this. But can we get them out of the bathroom", Konan said. I nodded then knocked on the door and called out "in the corner there are a bunch of towels in the corner so please cover up", I squeaked. After a little while they all came out in towels. I was terrified. They all sat down somewhere in my room and stared at me. The leader the wolf who used to be Pain, now Pein noticed how pale I looked. He walked up to me and I flinched. Waiting for him to do something painful, I shut my eyes. But instead of getting hurt I was pulled into a hug. Then the leader whispered "We won't hurt you Shiori-chan. Instead we'll protect you" I blinked a few times then I turned a bloody shade of red. The hot leader of the Akatsuki is hugging me and he is only wearing a towel. He noticed then awkwardly coughed.

Kakuzu's POV

The poor girl was white as a sheet when leader-sama walked up to her. But when she noticed he was only in a towel she turned a shade of red that could rival the color of Sasori's hair. And Sasori had really red hair. Pein then sat down and explained how we got to this world. "We were having a meeting when a portal opened up and we were pulled in. then we woke up in that adoption center." Leader explained. She nodded then said "I'm going to go find some clothes for you all". Leader nodded then she ran out of the room. "The poor girl. She has a terrible father and he enjoys torturing her. And now she is probably risking her health and if not life to help" Konan quietly told Pein. Even Tobi was quiet. A little while later she came back still very pale, but with a large pile of clothes. "Here and Konan-san please come with me", she sounded as if she was about to faint. Between her injuries and the fact that ten murders in her house must be rough. Konan asked "why Konan-san" Shiori then replied saying "just being respectful". She left the room with Konan-chan and we all got dressed. And after a while there was a knock at the door and Konan told us "wear coming in". The door opened and the girls walked in. then leader-sama said, "cold water turns us back. So Shiori will you change us back for the night. It would be best so please Shiori". She reluctantly nodded and everyone went to the bathroom and we came out as wolves. Quickly she ran around the room getting pillows and maybe an hour later everyone fell asleep and I also fell asleep.

Kisame's POV

I was still awake when the girl got out of bed covered in sweat. "Schools tomorrow. The principle is going to kill me", then she sat down. I got up and walked up to the girl. I swear she nearly jumped when she saw me. "Kisame-san I'm so sorry did I wake you up". I shook my head then used my nose to point to the bathroom. She quickly went over then put some warm water on my head. In a poof I was human. But this time I was wearing the same clothes I was in when I was human before. I stretched and walked over to the door and notion for her to follow. She immediately did. "What do you mean that your principle will kill you? Who is that? What is school?" I rasped. She turned pale enough to rival the moon. "School isn't like ninja school. For five days a week and for seven hours they teach us things. Like reading and Japanese. The principle is like the head master. And I'm not one of her favorite students, so she enjoys hurting me". _What is wrong with this world._ From what leader and Konan-chan have learned it is a world much more dangerous than our own. And that is saying something. Konan-chan and leader have learned just about everything. Itachi-senpai also. Leader and Itachi with their eyes and Konan-chan is paper so all she needed to do is touch the books. And from how they react it doesn't seem very pleasant. " Do you really need to go to this school" I asked. She nodded sadly. "Don't worry about it ill make sure nothing happens", another voice said. This time she did jump. "Zetsu-sama how did you…" she trailed off when she saw that there was some water on his arm. "**You should get some sleep Shiori-chan. **Leader has something to ask you.** Shut up I was getting there. **Someone's grouchy." The sides of Zetsu argued. Again Shiori turned pale but she still walked over to leader.

Pein POV

Shiori walked back in and I didn't waste any time to tell her. "I over heard your conversation and I have decided that we should attend this school". She looked at me then said "but you cant use chakara and you have to do work after school, and many times you have to do projects-" I cut her off saying " I have decided that that is what we will do. Now Kisame and Zetsu, and Kakuzu can go in henges. It would be best for your safety also. Wouldn't it?" she nodded then said, "please get some sleep. Ill prepare everything for tomorrow" I nodded then went back to sleep.

Shiori's POV

I watched Kisame and Zetsu fall asleep before I got together 10 new book bags. After I filled them up with what they would need I got a few extra things for Konan. At 2 AM I was done and I fell asleep.

5; 3o AM 

My alarm clock went off. Causing every one to wake up. I made them breakfast and we all washed up. At 6 I told them what to do and what not to do. "Please no killing people, sacrificing people that means you Hidan-san, no genjutsu, that means you Itachi-san, no blowing people up, Deidara-san, no puppets, Sasori-san, and no eating people or fighting unless for self defense", I finished out of breath. They all nodded then I led them outside. I was pleased with what they were wearing. All have them had sweatpants and a shirt they could easily move around in. they all had converse shoes and a good jacket. All of them with their book bags looked at me when I asked "would you all rather walk or go in a car to school" Hidan smirked then he picked me up bridal style. "I would rather run. So tell us which way" I was a little disappointed. I kinda wanted my Akatsuki crush to carry me. But oh well. I didn't think that Tobi would anyway. He is Madara after all. Back to reality I nodded then pointed to my left. It took all my will power not to scream when we started leaping from housetop to housetop. But when we got there I could see that Kisame's henges was just the same him but without blue skin and gills. Kakuzu didn't have stitches and Zetsu only changed his skin to be pale.

Konan's POV

She led us in and went up to the principle and said a few things in quiet. The principle looked at us then gave us maps of the school and schedules. "I'm sorry but you have all your classes together with her. Your electives are art, band, and PE. Is that ok?" Pein nodded then we took our leave. "Shiori stay here", she barked at her. Then I whispered to Zetsu "blend in to the wall and keep an eye on her" he nodded then disappeared. _'Be careful Shiori'_

Zetsu's POV

I watched her pull Shiori into a room and I followed. When she was there the principle person kicked her in the stomach. It took all of my will power not to eat the lady. **'How bad do you want to eat her?** Really badly. And I'm the nice one.' After a few more kicks were thrown at Shiori the principle let her go. I watched her limp up the stairs towards a room that said PE homeroom. As quick as I could I phased in so that when she opens up the door we would all be there. When I got in only about 15 people were they're including the Akatsuki. I quickly sat down and no one noticed me. The door opened to show Shiori. She was walking a bit stiffly. Well she did get kicked in the stomach multiple times. "What happen why is she walking like that", both Pein and Konan asked. I told them and they looked horrified. Then the sensei asked her who the new students, the Akatsuki were. 'They are my friends of my family. I'm taking care of them during school'. The teacher seemed pleased and told her to take seat. She bowed then started walking toward Konan who waved her to come and sit with us. She smiled and I swear she could light up the world with that smile.

Itachi's POV

Her smile was beautiful but as she walked toward us, some girl stuck her foot out to trip her. As she fell I shot up out of my seat and caught her. She smiled again and thanked me. Then the teacher also thanked me and told us to sit down. She chooses a seat between Konan and I, then the teacher walked out for a moment. As soon as he left the girl who attempted to trip Shiori walked up to leader and told him "you seem to be a cool group and your obviously the leader. But news flash if you get near that girl you become as worthless as she does." Konan hissed at the blonde girl " I believe that you are talking bad about my cousin" then the blondes group of friends said " cousin. That witch. There is no way some one as pretty as you could be related to that. She's worthless. She's ugly and a weak girl" this time Pein spoke up "leave now". "Excuse me what?" the blonde snapped. "I don't believe he stuttered now go already", Konan hissed one again. Then the girl scoffed and said "Ill make your lives a living hell for that". Then she walked away. Then some earsplitting sound was heard and everyone left but in stead the rest of the group got in defensive position. "Its just the bell follow me", Shiori chuckled. She led us down stairs and explained what to do in PE. She gave us money for the uniforms and showed us the boy's locker rooms. Then she walked away with Konan. "Tobi WANTS TO RUNA ROUND", damn that Madara cant he tone it down a bit.

Shiori

I started changing and so did Konan. Since the blue haired girl had class with me I locked her stuff along with mines. When we walked out I was in black shorts and a red shirt and my hair Deidara style. Konan had the same uniform but her hair was in her usual bun. But without her flower. I saw a huge group of girls surrounding the male members of the Akatsuki. Then the male population of the school saw the ever lovely Konan and came towards her. I managed to squeeze out to get to the guys. When I made my way to Pein I told him "Konan-san is surrounded by a group of hormonal guys" that got him to push past the fan girls along with the rest of the group. When Pein started pushing the guys crowding Konan, I saw one guy about to punch Pein. Now one thing people don't know is that I taught myself how to use a sword, scythe, shrunken, kunais, and I also know how to use double swords. I also taught myself how to be as wary as a ninja. So my ninja skills kicked in and I caught the punch. Then another fist came at me. With my other hand I caught it. But another guy noticed and decided to join in. that blow I took to the stomach. Damn it hurt. Again he was about to punch me but Pein caught it. Then I don't know what was going through their heads but I guess the large group thought that the Akatsuki were going to take Konan for them. So Kisame and Kakuzu put me with Konan and they formed a protective circle around us. "Tobi doesn't like it when guys hurt nice girls. So Tobi isn't happy that you hurt Shiori-chan." Tobi announced. The he got closer to me and asked "do you know" I nodded then said "yes Madara-sama. I wont tell anyone I swear" even with that mask on I could tell that he was smiling. "Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you just because you know. Now that you also know". Then he took off the mask and gave it to Konan. "Every one knows now", Konan told me. I don't know how or why he told them but now he might talk normal. And as if he was reading my mind, he talked in his normal voice and yelled at the guy that hit me "if you mess with her or Konan you mess with nine over protective guys, know as the Akatsuki. And as soon as he said that all hell broke loose. Madara looked young for a hundred-year-old man. He had red eyes; black spiked long hair, and the face of a young adult. And I mean maybe a 19-yearold man. He caught and deflected punches and kicks. Hidan wasn't trying to kill them luckily. Zetsu was with Konan and me. He caught and deflected anything that got past the other guys. Kakuzu hardened his arm a bit and just deflected anything. Deidara and Sasori just kept pushing them away from us. Itachi and Kisame easily hit the guys a bit roughly in the stomach. But Pein was using his mad ninja skills to fight the guy that seemed to be the ringleader of the group. He leapt into the air and landed perfectly. Then I noticed Zetsu struggling to hold off a buff dude that broke through the circle. Konan lunged forward and kicked him in the chest. Then Zetsu was fending off another man while Konan held off a rabid fangirl. An upperclassman then went at me and I kicked him in the legs causing him to fall. Another guy grabbed me by the arms and pinned me to his chest. "Why are you idiots trying to hurt Shiori" two females voices called out over the yelling. It wasn't the PE teacher but it sounded like…" Kagura, Kanna." I said almost happily. But that was cut short when the guy hit my solarplex. It knocked the wind out of me. Kagura caught me while Kanna gave him death stares that could put both the Uchiha's and the Ororchimaru stare to shame anyway. The boys yelled a bunch of sorries then ran away. Leaving the Akatsuki to stare at the girls for a while. " Shiori may I ask why the Akatsuki are here in this world right now and on top of that with you", Kanna asked me. " Who are these girls" Konan asked. "These are my friends, Kanna and her younger sister Kagura. They have protected me from just about anything for along as I can remember". I finished. Then the PE teacher came out took roll and told us to do whatever. So my black haired, red eyed, short tempered, and mistress of the wind led them to a private meadow that is still on school property

Kanna

Shiori explained to the both of us what happen and she explained to the Akatsuki about us. With Kagura and my permission she told them that we both had powers. Kagura was the sorceress of the wind. She had her magic fan in her sleeve and her feather in her hair. She was the reincarnation of the wind. She showed them how her fan can turn wind into tornadoes and how she can turn wind into blades. She can also control the dead. But what seemed to really spike their interest was her feather. If she throws it into the air it grows and she can ride it. But my powers were unique. I had no emotions besides protectiveness over the people I cared about. I have silver hair and cold black eyes. I'm always wearing white clothes and I always have my two magic flowers in my hair. But I could control people and take their souls. I also send the souls I take to heaven, hell or I could make them wander the earth for all eternity. I can mess with your head, make you say something, I can talk to you in your head and I can read minds. I can control your electric signals or as the hippies put it, 'you vibes'. All with my mirror. My mirror can steal your soul or control you. It shows the true you. Since I can't go around always walking around with a silver mirror in my hands, I can store it in the flowers in my hair. I am Kanna of the Void. Or sometimes I'm called Kanna of the Mirror. My sister is Kagura Sorceress of the wind. But many time just Kagura of the wind. For two hours we told the Akatsuki about our world and told them how to be around others. Madara I soon informed that Kagura and I already knew. He didn't really show any intent of killing us later for knowing. "So Kanna-Nissama do you want to", my sisters voice snapped me back to reality. "Of course we would love to. Along as it's ok with the Akatsuki." I told her. "Its no problem, at all besides I think after a while she might get tired of having a asylum of criminals will add stress to her life", Pein told me. I respected him but believed that he should only be with Konan. Then the bell rang and we went to the locker rooms and changed back into our normal attire. " Kagura stay with Shiori and Konan, I will warn the rest of the Akatsuki what will happen if they dare hurt her", I told her in a deathly calm voice. I teleported to the boys locker room but outside of it where sure enough the group was there by the door. For the rest of the day Kagura and I have all our classes with them. Except homeroom. I walked up to Pein and said " Pein-sama I respect you and your organization and I know that you just want peace, but know that if Shiori is hurt by you or your group in anyway. Whether it is emotionally, mentally, or physically I won't hesitate to take your soul and send them straight to hell. Then Kagura would use your dead bodies to make Shiori's life much easier", I finished half hissing but mostly emotionless. He nodded then the change of class bell rang. "Follow me we have all of our classes together'. They followed. I made it so only Pein herd what I told him earlier. The others were all talking to eachother. I lead them to the 4th floor when I heard Kagura's voice yell "b*sterd don't you f*cking trip her"! Yes my sister could also beat Hidan at cursing anyway. I opened the door to see Shiori holding a bloody nose and Kagura yelling at Lindsey. She's the queen b*tch of the school, I will gladly send her soul to hell anyday. I looked at Lindsey and silently sent a jolt of electric signals her way. She held her head in pain then walked away. Konan was next to Shiori who stood up. " Lets get you cleaned up right', Konan asked. She nodded them I said loudly to the blonde idiot Lindsey " if you so much as touch her your headache will be a million times worse". The nodded and say down. The Akatsuki and Kagura sat down in the front of the room. "What class is this, yeah", Deidara asked. "Art. All kinds you can sculpt, make puppets, draw, do origami, art", Kagura answered. Shiori came back with Konan and the late bell rung. The teacher full-grown hippies called row and told us to make art. Deidara went to the clay. With Kisame. Itachi went to write haiku's, Konan was the only person doing origami, Sasori went to make puppets and Hidan went to the painters. Pein then decided to join Konan and Zetsu just went over to the flower arranging. Kakuzu went with Itachi. Kagura, Shiori, and I always did the same thing, we would make clay puppets and when they dried we made them with working limbs and we would paint them. "Would you like to join us" I asked Madara. He nodded and followed us to get our clay. After we kneaded the clay and made the outline, we started getting supplies to make the limbs move. My puppet was only two feet tall. Shiori's was slightly smaller and Kagura's was a little larger Madara started to attach the working limbs and so did we. After it could move, we added detail. And mine was a puppet that looked like Hades. Shiori's looked like Hecate and Kagura's resembled Athena. We made Greek gods and goddesses puppets.

Kagura

Madara's was of the second hokage. He couldn't think of anything else. We left our mix of puppets to dry and I decided to see what the others were doing. Deidara was making that weird doll like thing that nearly annihilated Sunna. But luckily no chakara was infused into it so it shouldn't blow up. Kisame made a clay shark, which I complemented. He responded with a toothy grin. Then over at the origami table Konan was making a bouquet of roses. She had at least 2 dozen done already. Pein seemed to have moved over to the puppet table, where he and Sasori finished their wooden puppets. " Wow cool" I told them. They didn't respond. I frowned them went back to Konan " Wow Konan-san they are beautiful", she smiled and thanked me. Over with the painting zealot he was painting a war scene that looked amazing. "Nice painting". He smiled and said, "this was my last sacrifice". I nodded slowly then went over to our favorite plant man. " Zetsu how did you make that", I asked in disbelief, as I gaped at the crown on Venus flytrap's. "** Secret"** black Zetsu smirked. Then I went to the two haiku writers. " May I read them" I asked. Itachi and Kakuzu both gave them to me. Itachi's was on a world of peace and Kakuzu's was about money. "Nice" I smiled before going back to my table. The puppets weren't dry so I sped things up. I took out my white and red fan. Kanna covered me and Shiori braced herself. Madara watched as when I whispered " dance breeze" a small but strong gust of wind blew and dried the puppets. Kanna then fixed her flowers and Madara just stared. Shiori had seen me do that many times but still she loved to watch it happen. We then painted the puppets with ten minuets to spare. " ill clean up the mess" Shiori told me. " Don't be silly ill get it" I told her as I was already at the other side of the room putting the stuff away. Madara watched her wince when she bumped her hip against a table. Kanna waked up to her and said, " lift up your shirt". Shiori obeyed. She reviled a black mark on her hip. " Was it that boy from this morning" Madara asked. Shiori nodded. " Class turn in your projects and pack up" our teacher said in his sleepy sounding voice. Then the bell again. " Now is lunch follow me" Kanna told them. Sasori was staring at Kanna and so was Kakuzu. But I felt Hidan and Kisame's stares on me. It was getting creepy. "Ouch my head, what's with the sudden headache?" the four said at the same time. I smirked. I guess my lovely sister didn't like people staring. I got in line to get lunch and I watched them walk away. This is how life was. I get in line to get our lunch because I thought it was pointless to make them all stand in line. So I watched them walk away and I smiled.

Kanna 

I felt their stares again. So this time I made the shock bigger. They held their heads but didn't say anything. I led them outside and we sat under the Sakura tree. No one ever came here so I lightly touched the flower in the right side of my head. Then beautiful silver mirror appeared in my hands. I leaned back against the tree and heard the chatter of the Akatsuki. Sasori and Deidara were talking about art, Itachi leader, Konan, Zetsu, and Madara were talking about who knows what. But the immortals and the shark were rubbing their still sore heads. Shiori was quiet and took a few glances at Madara. So I had an idea. " _Madara you know that Shiori has a crush one you. Go and tell her she very pretty_" I said with my power of influence. My mirror was focused on him. I could clearly see that he was about to. "Shiori you are very pretty," he said randomly. She turned an odd shade of red then thanked him. I smirked on the inside. Pein and Konan looked at me and saw Madara's reflection in the mirror. Pein looked at me and I told them " he was going to say it eventually, I just sped it up". Konan nodded. "So Kanna-chan-" I interrupted Deidara with a glare. I can control his life so he shouldn't address me so formally. "He meant to say Kanna-san. Please forgive this idiot", Sasori asked. I nodded. " What do you think true art is". Deidara asked. "Eternal", I replied with no emotion. Deidara looked sadly me. Shiori giggled quietly before violently coughing. I taped the flower in the left side of my ear and the mirror disappeared. Shiori, who was standing up, collapsed coughing violently. Kagura came back with lunch quickly put the food down and was by Shiori's side. " You over worked your self", she said with some anger in her voice. It was directed at the Akatsuki. I was also by her side. Out of a pocket in my skirt I took out a needle. I pushed her to the floor and I pulled her shirt up slightly. Just enough to make Konan force the boys to turn around though. Around where her kidney should be, I stuck the needle. Kagura was creating an illusion using the wind so then no one would see. "What's happening" Pein asked. Madara actually showed emotion. He's in love. "When she is stressed or overworked, then she starts to cough up blood." I replied almost showing anger in my voice. Its true if they were more careful then during PE she wouldn't have overworked her to protect them. Then she stopped coughing and shakily stood up. Madara caught her when she fell. "Thank you Madara-sama" she said in a raspy voice. " Pein may I speak with you" my sisters voice came out with slight anger. He nodded slowly then walked away with her. Since everything was back to normal, everyone grabbed a sandwich. Madara was next to Shiori asking about our world. _The silly boy thinks he can win her heart. She won't let her in. not after what Miroku did._ I thought. Deidara was trying to convince me that his art is better and Sasori saying that I have good taste in art. Kisame and Itachi were acting civilized and every once in a while asking about cars. But Kakuzu and Hidan, They were yelling at eachother. I learned fifteen new curse words in one minuet. Zetsu was somewhere, and Konan making origami birds out of napkins. Shiori looked happy, so I was too.

Kagura

I yelled at Pein explaining all the things about Shiori. " HER F*CKING FATHER BEATS HER, SO DOES THE PRINCIPLE. SHE WON'T LET US HELP, SHE WAS RAPED, and SHE IS AN INSECURE GIRL WHO AT ANY MOMENT COULD COLLAPSE TRYING TO PUT UP WITH YOU. SO IF YOU MAKE HER LIFE MISERABLE I WILL KILL YOU AND KANNA WILL SEND YOUR SAD SOULS TO HELL. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" I finally finished. " I won't let anything happen to the girl. And I think my members have taken a liking to her already." Pein told me. "If Hidan didn't do anything and we slept in her room" "did you just tell me the most perverted person in this world slept in her room" I asked with venom in my voice. He nodded. Yeah " I'm staying over to keep that creep away from her," I thought aloud. We walked back to the tree to see the Akatsuki asleep. " What happen here" Pein growled. "They tried to look into my mirror when I was meditating. Therefore it caused them to fall asleep.' Kanna replied. " Konan is still awake", Shiori told him. Pein walked over to her and started eating. I ate my lunch faster than a normal human. And the bell rung two times. Kanna woke up the boys then told them that we told them that we only take half of school during the day. They nodded and I saw Madara pick up Shiori, causing her to blush, I felt myself being picked up by my Akatsuki crush, Kisame. I saw a look of jealousy in Hidan and Itachi. I could see that Itachi also seemed to have a crush on the very beautiful Shiori and Hidan is just a pervert so I don't care. Kakuzu picked up my sister but he put her down when she said she would rather walk. She could put anyone's glares to shame, that's for sure. Then I took my feather out of my hair and threw it into the air. It grew in size and I leapt into it" arigato Kisame but I prefer to fly, Kanna", she leapt in as well. Then in a flash we started running/flying and got to her mansion in no time. I jumped out of the feather and Kanna did the same. It shrunk then I put it back in my hair. "Well then time to find a real place for these guys and Konan", I said with a smirk. We sneaked into Shiori's room and we all sat down. Then Kanna got up and dumped cold water on Hidan when Shiori squeaked. "Pervert how dare you", she half hissed. A silver wolf was now in the room with a messed up smile on its face. " Pein I'm putting him in my realm", Kanna asked. He slowly nodded and Kanna absorbed him into her mirror. You could see the wolf running around in her mirror now. " It only last for along as I wish it to. He wont die", she said as she put the lovely mirror back into her flower. Kanna was protective, not just over me but also over Shiori. I was protective over her as well and Shiori. No one touches my older sister and no one touches my best friend. " Hey Shiori can we invite Tia" I asked her. Her face brightened up and she nodded. The only people Shiori trusted to be her friends were Kanna, Tia, and I. Halibel graduated last year and was not a normal person either, she had powers like me and my sister. Tia controls water. She can freeze liquid, burn it to the point that it evaporates, and so many more things with water. But that wasn't all, she came from an anime as well. She came from bleach and my sister and I came from Inuyasha, we ended up in her house at the same time. She befriended us and for one year we lived with her. Until her father came back. We found out what he did and how she was usually alone. We all enrolled in her highschool when we found out that the principle was the same. Tia passed of as a senior and as for me and Kanna we ended up as freshmen with Shiori. We have been in this world for five years. We all adapted to this world, Tia got a job as a marine biologist. She was espada number three and was queen of water and everything in it. Shiori smiled brightly. Itachi and Madara seemed to enjoy her smile. " Ill signal her then" I told Shiori. I flared my demonic aura and sure enough the shark empress appeared. " who are they and why are you walking so stiffly?". Yes those are the first things she asks. Not hello but who are the weirdo's in your house. Well I would do the same. " Tia this is the Akatsuki and Akatsuki this is Teir Harribel." I told them. " did you call her Tia?" Deidara asked. " because only those three can. If you try ro I can kill you in a second." She told him icily. Itachi was looking at her as if deciding weather or not he liked her. Sickening. Kanna noticed and she sent a huge headache that way.


End file.
